Roads of life
by TrueDespair
Summary: -It doesn't matter to me how we first met, when we met, what we looked like, how we lived or how we died.We will always find a way to be together. And nothing, not even fate can keep us apart. Because we are connected. And we have no intention of letting go.- *Multiple snippets of AUs including Horitsuba* M for safety.


Two hours! Did you hear me two freaing hours!

_**Leia**_! This is for you.

Inspired by an artwork that I'm_ too_ lazy to look up right now.

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Roads of life, paths to love**

* * *

_From the very first time it happened, it was a passing glance._

_I was walking down the street on an autumn's day. I was wearing my top hat and my best suit. Brother was going on about something about a dark-haired young woman with a temper that bested even the most brutal of men. _

_It was mid-day that I decided to go into the shopping square. I was just strolling along; sampling the small bits of food and having small talk with other shoppers. It wasn't long before I came across an apple stand._

_That's when I saw you._

_Tall stature, long dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail and very light skin._

_You were picking some apples and putting them in a bag. Maybe it was for you or for someone else. But I didn't care at the time._

_All I saw was you._

_Then you turned and saw me._

_Our eyes linked._

_Something clicked between us._

_It was all too fast for my liking._

_But I liked it._

_Soon there was a smile on your face._

_I smiled back._

_A second of recognition._

_And it was all I needed._

_Then you turned away just as I did the same._

_We were nothing but strangers._

_But the feeling inside me was anything but strange._

_I couldn't describe it nor had I felt that way with anyone else._

_And that made me happy._

_But time went on for us._

_I spent the rest of my life never knowing what that feeling really was._

_Nor did that image of your smile left my mind._

* * *

_The second time that it happened, it was at a bar._

_You were a bartender wiping some cups; working a late night shift. You were quite popular for a small-time drink mixer but it was well deserved._

_I came in crying and whimpering. I just left my brother's funeral and took a taxi cab into the city. He died along with his best friend in a car-crash. It was shortly after my brother wanted to ask out his friend and hoped he say yes._

_Too bad he never got that moment._

_You saw me coming in and had a worried look on your face._

_I saw it and it made me angry. I never knew why but I was stupid as I was prideful._

_I ordered a drink._

_You complied._

_After my fourth glass, you started a conversation. I wasn't feeling up for it and I told you to go away and let me drink myself to death._

_It was then that your hand touched mine._

_Yes both of our hands were on the empty glass that was filled with scotch but the gesture made me blush all the same._

_Why?_

_You took the cup away and started cleaning it. You started telling me a story of how you were just an only child; your twin a stillborn and both parents murdered in their sleep. You knew what was in my eyes and just hated it._

_Funny, I hated it too._

_You saw me tearing up and shyly you helped me wipe my tears away; telling me that it's alright._

_But it wasn't, was it?_

_You barely knew me._

_And yet you always knew what to say._

_Like we have met before._

_It was rather ridiculous but I was glad._

_I stopped crying._

_You stopped worrying._

_We both looked at each other and smiled._

_It wasn't alright but it was started to feel that way._

_Those hours of the night went into the morning as we just talked._

_Talked until our own throats hurt._

_But in a relaxing way._

_Before I left you asked._

"_**Will you be back?"**_

_I turned to you and nodded. Knowing that I will see you again and knowing that it wouldn't be the last time I see you either. _

"_**Of course I will. What are friends for?"**_

_It was slow but to me, it was a start._

* * *

_The third time that it happened, I knew what the word __**Like**__ entailed._

_I was an upperclassman in a local highschool. My hair was short and I had no brother. But I was friends with a tall dark-haired young man who was longing for something that he can never find. I never knew what it was but I can tell._

_What a poor soul._

_It was around valentine's day when guys and girls were giving or receiving chocolate. It was a very rare delicacy in that part of the country since the law stated that we were never to more than a hand full of sweets every week._

_Well, life in a totalitarian country was no picnic for anyone._

_I got my usual batch of sweets and gifts from various girls and a few guys. I was quite popular despite my somewhat rusted personality. I didn't care though. It just meant more hearts to break the day after._

_However I saw a certain item in that batch. One that was unlike the rest. It was simple but meant more, oh so much more._

_A single blue ribbon._

_It was long but silky and humble. It was hand woven and a bit thick. My heart skipped a beat; having that feeling inside of me and taking over. I pushed my other gifts aside; only settling on this particular one._

_I wore it around my neck. _

_And have so for weeks._

_But one day I was in a fight and the precious item was ripped from me for good. _

_I was under a tree crying for it. I didn't care for my bruises and cuts. Just on that item. _

_Then I saw it._

_Dangling in front of me._

_I looked up._

_And there you were._

_You were worried about me._

_But all I saw was the ribbon._

_I smiled._

_You saw that smile and smiled back. You then sat next to me; tending to my injuries._

_I wondered who you were and why would you have such a lovely thing in your hands._

_For a while you didn't say a word; just bandaging what you could and cleaning out the rest with bottled water and a piece of cloth._

_It was the same blue color as the ribbon._

_I was surprised and it must have showed on my face._

_Because you looked at me and nodded with a bright smile._

_I thought my own heart stopped beating from that point on._

* * *

_The fourth time that it happened, the word __**like **__changed into __**Love**__._

_We were living in a very chaotic world; nothing but being busy and having stuff to do even on our days off. Weeks ago, you asked me to move in with you; having dated for quite some time._

_I said yes and there we were; living together under the same roof._

_You had work to do at a local bookstore and I was doing work with a brush and board. We've made some good money and saved most of it on a rainy day. We would have night outs and vacation in the weirdest places._

_But as long as I was with you, I didn't mind one bit._

_It was late that one night; almost midnight. I was up and painting. I couldn't sleep. Something kept me up. I heard your bedroom door open and those light footsteps coming closer to me._

_I felt your arms wrap around me and I smiled._

_You were worried again._

_And I would tell you that you shouldn't._

_You asked what I was painting._

_It was two angels holding hands in the sky. The cool colors mixed and swirl around them but a bright glow of yellow-white surrounded their hands and bodies. I called it __**Life after death**__._

_You asked why I would give it such a silly name._

_I shrugged; thinking that any title would do. I thought it summed it up pretty nicely._

_But then you shook your head. You argued that nothing came after death, that it's the life part that he was most concerned about._

_I never knew what possessed me to ask but I did._

"_**Why would you think that?"**_

_A kiss on my neck that sent shivers down my spine. He whispered something in my ear but your words rang loud and clear to me._

**"_I have you. And that's something worth having in life. And I'm glad we're both alive to experience that with each other."_**

_I dropped my paintbrush and gave you a gentle kiss._

_You kissed back with warmth that I found myself craving more for._

_We stayed like that for a while._

_You then carried me in your arms and I let you._

_That's how two beds came into one._

* * *

_The fifth time that it happened, the word__** love**__ became a stable ground for me._

_We were living in a farm. We planted fruits and veggies for a Piffle company that canned and ships them. We have been doing business with them for years. Born in the same place, grew up in the same place._

_You were plucking some corn while I was picking berries._

_We would glance at each other with teasing smiles and joking gestures. We were married and my little brother was out with his friend. A school field trip, I would think._

_The summer sun was hot and I was quitting for the time being. I walked over you with a whine._

_You laughed; taking off that huge hat of yours to fan yourself with._

_I started taking off my shirt; my skin already glistening with sweat. I didn't notice that look you had for me. I was wiping the sweat off my eyes before I found myself on the ground. I looked up and saw you staring down at me with those hungry eyes._

_I no longer cared what color they are. _

_Just that they were on you._

_Soon enough all clothing as discarded on the dirt. I was clawing your back. _

_You moved inside of me. _

_Oh so hot and wet pushing into me._

_Pleasuring me. _

_Loving me._

_I was moaning your name; feeling so high in the clouds._

_You grunted with a smile; loving the noises I made._

_We went together._

_White was on and in me._

_As we were lying on the paved dirt in the corn field, we looked at each other and laughed; wondering what was going through our heads when we did that._

_But I didn't care._

_And you didn't either._

_It was the best summer of our lives._

* * *

_The sixth time that it happened, I found out that __**love**__ came with a price._

_We had made a lot of mistakes, more than one would even dare to make. Some were little, slipping away with a notice and some that hit us so hard that it came back to haunt us._

_But you took the blame for all of them._

_Every single one._

_I wished that you didn't._

_Then I wouldn't be here kneeling before you, having you in my arms as you were bleeding to death. It was too dark out to see anything. Even the street lights gave out only a dim view of the room we were in. _

_No room light._

_No sirens._

_Not even stars in the pitch black sky._

_I held you close as you drew in your last breath; proclaiming your love to me one more time before you were still. Your skin grew cold and your body slumped in my arms._

_I cried._

_The pain of losing you was just too much for me._

_You had no regrets and died with a smile on your face._

_But of course it wasn't a too way street._

_For the same couldn't be said for me._

* * *

_The seventh time that it happened, __**you**__ weren't there._

_At all._

_In fact, you never existed._

_No death of you or the birth of you._

_Not a trace._

_Not even a feeling._

_Just…hallow and bare._

_I went my whole life doing what I must and handling what I can do without much of a care._

_But every night I would stay up, looking at the soaring planets above with a look on my face. I had everything going in my life but found that there was a hole in my heart; one that I have trying to fill but never could._

_I wondered why._

_And had been for the rest of my days._

* * *

_The eighth time that it happened, __**I **__was the one who wasn't there._

_Not as a person, at least._

_I was a painting in a grand museum, part of an exhibit that featured only portraits; fictional or otherwise._

_Hanging on a wall, I was painted rather well. Plenty of details and right use of colors. Though I could never speak or move, I had a smile on my face. _

_Then it was found out that you painted me._

_You spoke with reporters about how I came to be his work._

"_**I just came to me." **__You would say__**. "I was sleeping one night and boom, there it is. I just couldn't stop until I was done."**_

_It had taken you three years to paint me and paint me the way you felt was right. Never once did you quit on me or thrown me away. You just kept going until I was done._

_Smiles and all._

_You refused to sell me; you refused to give me away._

_I was yours and yours alone._

_Nothing would change that._

_And even as a painting I was fine with that._

_But not everyone was._

_It was early morning when you can to check up on me._

_I was still there, smiling carefree at you._

_You grinned back. _

_Soon you started talking to me; how he was wondering how I came to be your one and only great artwork. I was simple and a bit plain. I didn't differ from the rest and besides that smile I had, nothing interested him about me._

_But then you spoke of a feeling._

_A feeling deep inside that you couldn't explain but accepted it all the same._

_Because accepting it would be good for you._

_Or so you thought._

_Next thing you knew, you had a whole in your chest._

_And there was blood splatter on me._

_Your body was soon in a pool of blood; your eyes clouded and dark. You never saw that coming. Whoever did that to you wanted me as a possession and refused to take __**no**__ for an answer._

_So you paid the price._

_As did I._

_We were both burned in a pit of fire; never to be seen again. _

_But always next to each other._

* * *

_The ninth time that it happened, __**we **__exist and then we didn't._

_I was a child I think. But even a child wouldn't have so many burdens on them. At least not a normal one. I wasn't at all normal. I had long dirty hair, tattered soiled clothes and my eyes, big and rustic. I stood in nothing but black. I wondered what had happened to me to come into such a place._

_I looked down and saw a huge hole in my chest._

_Then it hit me._

_I was a twin. One half of an accused misfortune. I was locked high up in a tower; screaming for brother. I didn't want him to suffer. I wanted to him to be happy. A man came through a rift and made us choose who would leave._

_Me or him._

_I chose him._

_And I died._

_Sitting in the black vast of nothingness, I waited. And waited. And waited. _

_I never knew what I was waiting for; just that I was waiting._

_Soon enough, a woman came to me out from the black. She was tall and beautiful with weird clothes that I have never seen before. She almost looked like a butterfly, a very rare butterfly that landed near me, gracing me with its presence._

_She soon told me what had happened to me; even though I knew. _

_I asked her if I can leave yet. I wanted out. To where, I never knew. But I wanted out. _

_She shook her head and pointed to her right._

_I followed and before my eyes, you came._

_But why did I know it was you?_

_I've never seen you before in my short life; magic or not._

_And yet, I was relieved. _

_Happy to see you._

_Whoever you were._

_You were just a huge entity suspended in midair; next to the woman and in front of me. Your eyes opened and you were crying._

_Why?_

_Why were you crying?_

_Did you die?_

_Did someone kill you?_

_Please talk to me._

_I want to help!_

_It's okay to cry._

_Really it is._

_Because I felt the same way._

_But I never got to say those words to you as the woman started speaking._

_We did exist but then we didn't._

_We were mere pawns in a sick man's game._

_Only our souls remained._

_Our bodies had withered and our worlds were no longer there._

_He was a failed clone._

_And I was dead._

_Different but the same._

_We were giving a choice by the woman._

_To live again in a world free of magic, free of pre-destined torture…._

_Free of that man._

_You seemed to hesitate; wondering what the price was._

_I started to wonder that too._

_What would we pay for that? _

_The woman didn't say a word but reached out to both of us._

_We felt her._

_And then we didn't._

_You looked at me and gave out such a sad smile. As if you were guilty of something._

_I blinked before I shook my head._

_Even though I have never met you before._

_Never spoken with you,_

_Never befriended you,_

_It doesn't matter what you did._

_As long as you did what you could with a goal and reason in mind,_

_As long as you died protecting someone and believing in them,_

_Then it's enough._

_I smiled back at you._

_Your smiled lightened._

_Something clicked between us as we stared at each other._

_The woman smiled at us._

_I was engulfed by darkness once again._

_Only that time, I didn't open my eyes._

* * *

_The tenth time that it happened….._

"_**Hey, name's Syaoron Li. I'm Syaoran's older brother."**_

"_**Hi, I'm Yuui Fluorite. I'm Fai's younger but more mature brother."**_

_I came to this place that was an academy. I was offering an opening to be a cooking teacher by a chairman named Yuuko Ichihara. After much hesitation, I finally took it and before I knew it, I was living with brother and being friends with a gym teacher, Kurogane Suwa._

_Those two were so in love, it was kind of hard to miss._

_It was a few months in that I came to meet you. You were a student and I was a teacher. You had classes with me and we soon became friends._

_But one day when we were under the Sakura tree in the middle of spring, you looked at me and smiled._

_I didn't know how and I didn't know why. But I felt like I have seen that smile somewhere before._

_But where?_

_Then something clicked in me._

_I blushed._

_You found yourself blushing back but with that smile._

_It was the same. So warm and gentle._

_Like I have seen it before._

_But then I didn't care._

_I placed my lips gently on yours. After a few seconds, you kissed back. We soon found ourselves holding hands and laying on the bark. Just the two of us and our moment as one._

_One and the same._

_It was shortly after that I realized something._

_It doesn't matter to me how we first met, when we met, what we looked like, how we lived or how we died._

_We will always find a way to be together._

_And nothing, not even fate can keep us apart._

_Because we are connected._

_And we have no intention of letting go._

_Or at least, __**I **__won't._

_Isn't that right….__**Syaoron**__?_

* * *

**END**

* * *

Yep, it's a mess.

But a good one in my opinion.

Though that means nothing.

XD


End file.
